


Sleeping with the Scorpion

by SweetRoselynn



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRoselynn/pseuds/SweetRoselynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years had past since that fateful night that had torn apart Josephine's world. Everything she knew had been destroyed, and the man she loved had been the destroyer. Six years later brought her face to face with her Starmate, the Scorpio Gold Saint, Milo. After so much pain and suffering, could there be any chance for their love to be reborn?  <br/>(Old Fan-Fiction, rewritten.  Lemons later.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with the Scorpion

Sleeping with the Scorpion –

A Saint Seiya Fan-Fiction

Scorpio no Milo x Josephine (OC)

 

 

 

 

I

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Your room is ready for you Miss Kraimer. If you would be so kind as to sign here for me," the front desk clerk at the Manderina Resort said kindly, almost too kindly, as he handed over a pen then pointed to the dotted line at the base of the reservation contract, "I will go and get your room key."

Josephine Kraimer breathed out an exhausted sigh as she took the pen then began to sign her name, scribbling a line of chicken scratch. She didn't pay a bit of attention as the overly "friendly", that fake type of customer support friendly, desk clerk went off to get her key. After signing her name, she leaned against the front counter as another wave of tiredness swept over her. Damn jetlag! She hated it. Then again, Josie should be used to jetlag, considering she spends more time traveling around the globe than sitting in her own house. That sigh made the fifty-second sigh of the day. She was counting. If she didn’t watch herself, she’d turn into a sigh – that’s what Evelyn says.

Evelyn, the thought of her dear friend brought a soft smile to Josie’s naturally tanned lips. Her friend was the exact reason why she was at the Manderina Resort, a beautiful resort located on the Mediterranean Sea off the coast of Greece. Eve Decanter was finally marring her Starmate, the Leo Gold Saint Aiolia. Their wedding was being held at the magnificent resort over the weekend after many years of the two being engaged. However, Josie and Evelyn’s close circle of friends were gathering a head of time to celebrate the wedding and to enjoy some needed relaxation. Many years had passed since she had seen many of her friends. Since her life had taken a new turn about five years ago, keeping up with friends and family had become rather difficult.

Five years…

Had it really been five years already? Five years since she departed Sanctuary? Five years since those Gold Saints who had survived the last battle with Hades skipped off to the Underworld to save Athena? Five years…

Five years since…

“I apologize for the wait,’ the clerk said in apology as he returned to hand over a keycard, ‘here is your key. Your room is number three forty-nine in the south building, floor twelve. Enjoy your stay.”

Finally! Josephine took up the key with a nod of appreciation. She could already feel the comfort of the hotel bed calling her.

“Here you are!”

Jade green eyes snapped open to the sound of a vibrant and familiar voice calling out through the grand open air entry foyer. Turning about, Josephine was suddenly bombarded and enwrapped in a very tight hug, so tight that her breath was nearly squished from her.

“I was so worried you weren’t going to make it!” Drawing back, Eve Decanter gazed up to her dear friend with bright amber eyes and a warm, delighted smile. “I’m so glad to see you.”

Even though her facial muscles ached, Josie managed a slight smirk and even rolled her eyes. “Let me guess, there’s a bet going that I would miss your wedding?”

Eve blushed over a timid little smile. She brushed back a thick wave of sandy blonde in an attempt to avoid eye contact thanks to her guilt, or involvement in the bet. “Just a tiny one…”

“Lovely,” groaned the American then chuckled only to hug her friend in return just as tightly, “you honestly think I would miss your wedding? Are you nuts, girl?”

“Of course I didn’t. I understand that you’ve been extremely busy with your touring schedule and so forth, but some of the girls were starting to question.”

Jose shook her head, sending long locks of straight, thin black to skim against her shoulders. “Don’t be silly. I wouldn’t miss your wedding for the world. Screws tours and shows, your wedding is my priority. Have a little more faith in me, would you?”

Evelyn’s tender brown eyes softened to the point she looked as if she would cry. Her smile grew to brighten upon her friend’s words. “I’ve never lost my faith in you.”   She glanced to the floor, looking about with her brows furrowing. “Where are your bags, Josie? Oh no…don’t tell me that the airline lost them?”

“No,” Josephine replied with the tip of her tongue sticking out, ‘the porter already took them to my room.”

“Oh good,” Eve giggled, hugging onto Josie’s arm, “the girls are all waiting for you to arrive. I told them I would come find you since you sent me that text message.”

“I’m always the last one, huh?” Jose asked through a slight chuckle of personal disappointment.

Eve shrugged her slender shoulders, frowning in sympathy to her friend. “We’re not complaining at all. Come on,’ she gave a tug upon her friend’s arm, ‘we’re having tea in the atrium while the boys are out destroying things. I’m sure you’re starving. Airline food is not known to be the best in the world, even if you’re sitting in first class.”

Josie would prefer sleep over food at the moment, yet the seduction of some hot tea and some nibbles had her stomach giving a soft grumble. With a resound sigh, she gave in to the temptation. “Food…sounds good.”

“Wonderful!” Evelyn never seemed to tire. She was always bright and bubbly and friendly with an uplifting and jovial voice. Josie wasn’t sure how the woman could always view her world through rose tinted glasses. With a bright giggle, Eve pulled her friend through the magnificent lobby of Greek architecture. Ornately carved columns rose up from the mosaic laid floor and up to the high vaulted ceiling where an opening allowed the sun to stream inwards, or when storming, for water to fall into a large stone encased fountain in the center of the large room. Stunning frescos of mythological sea scenes decorated the walls. The two walked arm in arm passed vacationers who were relaxing in the surrounding scenery.

Josie glanced to her friend and asked, “So, I’m the last to arrive, really? Everybody else is here?”

“I believe you are the last to arrive, but knowing how many of us there are…I could have miscounted. Eira is handling the guest list. I’ve been so scatter brained with my nerves and all the preparations that I even forgot what day it was today…and yesterday and about a week ago.” She gave a sheepish smile to her friend. “That’s really horrible of me, isn’t it?”

“If you were forgetting days any other time I would be concerned, but since you’re only a few days away from your wedding, I can’t blame you.” She nudged her friend, flashing a grin. “Are you getting excited?”

Evelyn’s response was a very innocent and shy mew along with a nibble upon her lower lip. She slid a timid little side glance to her friend. “Do I even have to answer that? This wedding has been years in planning and has finally arrived. How can I not be utterly terrified and excited at the same time?”

“You don’t seem utterly terrified.” Josie tapped a finger to her chin in thought. “I’d expect a lot more drooling on the floor with that…”

“I have a lot of self-control, and have limited my ‘freaking-out’ to only once every three hours so Aiolia is not having a heart attack by the end of the day,” chuckled the other American only to shrug her shoulders. She suddenly smiled as the two walked down a short hallway and out into a stunning glass enclosed atrium. “Here we are!”

Upon entering the large room, Josephine stopped in her tracks. Her jaw nearly hit the floor as she gazed to the amazing atrium. From terracotta floor to glass ceiling, with some panels open to allow the sea breeze in, there were tropical trees growing tall and spreading their thick branches and leaves in canopies across the room. Small hidden pathways peeked out from thick bushes and flowering plants. Plated windows of colorful glass lined the four walls, and in the center of the room there was a small stone pool with beautiful koi fish swimming lazily about.   Jose had to stop and gape. The ceiling was at least four stories or more tall and made of plated glass with colorful glass patterns of sea animals dancing across.

Josephine had been to many a resort within her musical career but never to one that dripped serenity. If her manager knew how much she had paid for her room, he’d drop dead. Too bad for him, she was fine with that. She deserved to spoil herself, and this weekend was worth it.

“You found her!”

“Yes I did!”

Josie yelped as she was pulled forwards again and with such strength that she nearly stumbled. The voice that had called out belonged to Chastine Grace, the wife of the Gold Saint Aries Mu. Chase’s eyes were impossibly blue, like the morning sky over a sea and with a smile as kind as her heart. With golden brown hair, which fell almost to her rump, the petite young woman was as beautiful as any of the Starmates, if not more. Chastine rushed forwards, moving with the grace that feed her noble blood, so she could toss her arms about Josie’s neck, hugging her tightly.

“It’s so good to see you!” exclaimed Chase. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t make it.”

“Right,” teased Jose as she returned the hug then drew back to eye her friend, who just happened to be snickering, “let me guess, you won the bet?”

Chase gasped, feigning shocked surprise as she swatted a hand to her friend’s shoulder. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” With a flip of her hair she turned about, moving to walk away, yet she would pause to look back and grin with one word, “Yes.”

The three chuckled and moved further into the atrium till they found a small opening set with beautiful iron cast tables and chairs of white, there was a small fountain in the corner that held a carving of Pan playing his flute. Gathered at the tables were other women from their close knit of friends, the ‘Girls’ - as the Saints dubbed them affectionately. Ceara, Noel, Devon and her daughter Reece along with Sophie and Coralline all sat at the tables, laughing over words tossed back and forth.

Josie didn’t miss the fact that one of their friends was missing. Looking to Eve and Chase, she asked, “Where’s Eira and Fionnuala?”

Evelyn glanced behind her in the direction they had come. “I’m sure she’s somewhere around here. Come to think of it, I remember her saying that she and Saga were going to get the kids situated first before joining us. They arrived with Kanon and Sophie not too long ago. The boys are a little fussy after their trip.” She was speaking of Drake and Adian, the two twin boys belonging to Eira and her husband, the Gemini Gold Saint Saga.

“Nulla and Shion will be here later,’ answered Chase, ‘the Pope had some work to finish up in Sanctuary before joining us all.”

Josie gave a nod of understanding. She was starting to feel fussy herself after her trip. A nap sounded good. When the three walked into the patio opening the other women gathered stopped their conversations as their attentions all turned to focus upon Josie. She suddenly realized how it would feel if she were a deer standing in the middle of the road with the lights of a Mac-truck coming towards her. Great unease and distress twisted right up within her stomach.

Over the past five years Josie had perfected the art of avoidance, avoiding her friends rather well. Seeing them was still hard for her even after years spent under Coralline’s delicate psychological touch. Six years prior and a year before the Gold Saints rushed off to save that purple haired witch, Josephine’s Starmate had committed the ultimate act of sin – according to her. Milo, the Scorpio Gold Saint, had cheated upon her and their relationship one night with the female Saint, Shaina. It was a mistake that he claimed upon years of her seduction that finally caught up to him. He proved to her that Saints were nothing but mortal men beneath their Clothes and that honor was only a concept brought about when needed.

For a Saint or any other ‘God Warrior’ to cheat upon his or her Starmate was rare, almost unheard of as their dedication to their mate was very strong. For Milo to willingly go to Shaina’s bed was an act that was highly frowned upon and greatly disliked.   Everybody knew what happened between the two Saints, and it seemed that over time everybody else but Josie had found their forgiveness for Milo breaking his oath to his Starmate. She on the other hand, would never forgive him. To her, the Scorpio Saint was just as venomous as snake he slept with.

She couldn’t speak to him, let alone listen to his pathetic and fake excuses. She couldn’t even face her friends with the humiliation that she had felt. That night the House of Scorpio had been filled with screaming and yelling on both their parts. Two nights later, in the middle of the night, Josie left Sanctuary and never looked back.

A year later she was told of his death. Eira, the daughter of the Mother Goddess, Gaia, appeared at her door to tell her that the Saints who had survived the battle with Hades had gone to the Underworld in one way or another. Though her hatred for Milo continued to simmer, the news of his death sent her into a psychotic break. Everything, all her pain and all her suffering, flooded her and within a short period of time she found herself within a psychiatric ward at her local hospital after a failed attempt of taking her life.   If it had not been for Coralline coming to her aid, Josie would have spent an unknown amount of time locked within her room, deteriorating in self-hatred.

Another year passed for her to gain some recovery over the torment that had occurred. If not for the endless support of her friends, Josie would not have been able to survive nor would she have been able to go forwards and enjoy her life. Coralline had encouraged her to return to her passion of music, and in doing so, Josie had gotten lucky with finding a music producer who snagged her up. Over time and with her music career, Josephine had slowly forgotten what had happened.

For a long time she battled with the idea that she had been the only one to lose her Saint, but in truth…they all had.   However, the Saints returned. And not just the Saints, but also Specters, the Asgard Warriors and Poseidon’s Mariners had returned to life thanks to the Mother Goddess, Gaia.

Milo had also returned, and with him, her suffering.

Josie’s stomach knotted in uneasy sickness. She felt so unsure of herself that she couldn’t even bring herself to look at her friends. Instead, she turned her eyes away, focusing upon the beauty that was around her. Jade colored eyes caught from a side glance the smile that was set upon Evelyn’s young features. Her friend smiled then shoved her forwards, reading Josie’s discomfort and deciding to take matters into her own hands.

“Say hello, Josie!” Eve proclaimed brightly.

“The problem child has returned.” Sophie chuckled playfully as she stood, stepped over to Josephine and hugged her just as tightly as all her other hugs had been. But pulling back, the slender young woman took hold of her friend’s features till their eyes locked, jade to aquamarine. “I swear,’ she spoke lowly, ‘if you ever do something stupid like that again, I’ll kick your ass.”

Josephine sighed. She knew exactly what Sophie was referring to. “That was a long time ago, Sophie. Can we just drop it?”

Sophie frowned. She agreed with a nod then yanked her friend forwards. “We weren’t sure you were going to bother showing up,’ she went on to say, ‘since you’re on some fancy music tour and because Milo’s going to be here.”

“I wouldn’t miss Eve’s wedding, not even if Milo was going to be prancing his naked ass around the damn hotel,” snapped Josephine sending a nasty glare to Sophie.

“Don’t listen to Sophie, Josephine,” Noel Blodeuyn chimed in with her melodic and soft voice, quick to divert Josie’s glare, “she’s only upset since she’s only had two cappuccinos so far today. I think she’s teetering on the edge.”

Sophie McGregor, the Starmate to the Gemini Gold Saint and Sea Dragon Poseidon Mariner, Kanon, stuck out her tongue playfully. “Geesh, call me an addict already.”

“Alright, addict,” teased the Noel, the Starmate to the Virgo Gold Saint, Shaka.

Sophie pointed to her friend with a feigned scowl. She muttered, “You, hush up.” She then pulled out a chair for Jose only to shove her friend down till she was sitting.

Josephine was just too damn exhausted to try and fight against Sophie. Even if she wanted to, the plates of sweets, pastries, breads and cheeses were very nice distractions. Unable to stop herself, and with encouragement from her stomach, she reached out to snag some little puffed pastry. The tastes and scents of blended hot spinach and goat’s cheese filled with spices brought a little moan past her lips.

“How were your flights, Josephine?” Ceara, the timid and quiet Starmate to the Aquarius Gold Saint, Camus, inquired in an almost hushed whisper from where she sat at Josie’s side.

Tipping her head, Jose looked to Ceara. With eyes of silvery chocolate and pale brown hair that fell in thick waves to kiss her alabaster skin, Ceara was one of the most unique woman that Josie had ever known. Josie felt her tension and her distress start to melt when Ceara’s comforting touch settled upon her hand. Ceara certainly had magic in her touch.

“Exhausting, but that’s to be expected.”

“I can only imagine,” said Ceara with a frown.

Popping another pastry into her mouth, Josephine sat back as her eyes turned towards the group. “So, what’s the plan then? Is there a schedule for events or do I get to make up my own activities?”

Devon, the Starmate to the previous Sagittarius Gold Saint and Aiolia’s brother, Aioros, laughed.   She added with a cheeky little grin, “Your idea of activities involves sharp objects and one particular Gold Saint’s head.”

Josephine shrugged rather nonchalantly. “Don’t mock it. My therapist says that I need to release my inner turmoil and aggression.”

“What?” Coralline, the Starmate to the Capricorn Gold Saint, Shura, blinked her dark copper eyes in surprise. “When did I say that? I don’t remember saying that.”

Josephine waved away her question, avoiding her therapist’s glare. She went on to say, “Speaking of said Gold Saint, is he here yet?”

“I don’t think Milo is here just yet,” replied Evelyn with a thoughtful pout. “Then again, I fell asleep last night with my shoes on. I’m surprised I can remember who is here when they’re sitting right in front of me!” She laughed softly.

“You will behave, won’t you?” Sophie asked, eyeing the most volatile of the group.

Again Jose shrugged. “I will if he does.”

Chase swatted Sophie on the shoulder, glaring towards her friend.

“She’ll be fine,’ Devon spoke up with a slight snicker playing her lips, ‘but just in case, I have asked for the number of the local police.”

Rolling her eyes, Josephine snapped at the group, “Oh come on! Do you really think I’ve come here seeking revenge against that ass-hole and ruin Eve’s wedding?”

“That’s not what we’re saying at all,’ Ceara replied, frowning in hopes of comforting her friend with a touch to an arm, ‘we know that you haven’t seen Milo in a long time, and we understand that what you went through in the past years cannot be healed in time. You were hurt very badly, and we understand accept that. We just don’t want to see you fall back onto your pain and anger. That’s all. We’re worried about you.”

Sighing, Josephine lowered her eyes and her hands to her lap. She watched as she ran a set of fingers over the jagged scar that ran a crescent shape around her left wrist. How the hell was she supposed to reply to that? Especially when she knew it was to be true? With a growl, she pushed her chair back, causing it to scrape against the terracotta tiles. She stood with her palms slamming down to the table. “If you’ll excuse me,’ she said through a tight hiss, ‘I think I’ll go rest for a little while. When you all have bothered to give me some credit, I’ll come back.”

Eyes all around blinked as silence fell across the group. Josephine turned and left the table, heading into the maze of tiled pathways. “Josephine!” Noel called.

“Josie, please wait!” Evelyn called to the backside of her departing friend. With a growl, she turned snapping to Sophie. “Thanks so much. You just had to dig things up, didn’t you? I wasn’t wanting her past to be brought up this weekend, especially with knowing Milo was going to be here.”

Sophie nipped her lower lip, turning her eyes away. The group held a collected sigh. “I’ll go talk to her.” Chastine stood as she spoke, giving a slight smile to the others when a hand grasped her wrists. She looked down to see Devon gently shaking her head of short, layered chestnut red hair.

“Leave her alone,” said the oldest woman present, old as meaning 36, “just let her go. It’s the best thing to do at this moment.”

Chase regarded Aioros’ wife. She conceded with a little nod then slowly sat to her seat once more.  

“I would suggest,’ Devon continued to say, looking to those present, ‘that we try as hard as possible to keep Milo and Josephine separated over the course of this weekend. I personal don’t think this resort, the staff or other guests would appreciate a bloody feud sweeping down upon them. Besides, I don’t think either of them have come to terms yet with what happened. They can’t face each other yet.”

“That’ll be impossible,’ Sophie muttered with a huff, ‘how would we keep them apart? Babysit the two?”

“We cannot continue to protect either Josephine or Milo anymore,” said Coralline with a faint scowl to her lips. “Though I agree that there are wounds that cannot be healed in time, there are other wounds that are being kept open for personal gain, and those are Josie’s wounds.   She is wanting to continue to feel angry towards Milo so she can continue to feel victimized by his betrayal. Sooner or later, she either must come to terms with everything that has happened or come to the realization that we as her friends, though we love her, will stop supporting her destructive thinking.”

“There’s no way we can watch them both at once,” said Chase as she eyed the group. “Besides, if we spend all of our time trying to keep Josie and Milo from each other’s necks, we’ll be ignoring Evelyn’s wedding, our own men and our own time for relaxation.   That wouldn’t be fair to anybody.”

“I agree.” Coralline nodded her head as a thoughtful tug pulled at the corner of her lips.

“What do we do?” asked Sophie.

“First,’ the psychologist spoke up, ‘we need to inform Eira of all this, as well as Saga and Shion.”

“Shion and Nulla won’t be arriving till later tonight,” said Chastine.

Coralline sighed. “We need to at least inform Saga, and then when Shion arrives I can speak to him on the issue. One of the guys will need to sit down with Milo and have a talk to him before he comes face to face with Josie.”

“I think I am one who can say all the men will have to help keep Milo safe if Josie’s out on the hunt.” Ceara couldn’t help but frown. She nodded then said, “I’ll speak Camus. He and Milo are very good friends. Milo will listen to him.”

“And if he doesn’t?” asked Sophie.

Ceara, though normally a gentle soul, cast her friend a devious little smile. “Camus will make him listen.” She gave an assertive nod.

Chastine offered her cousin a supportive smile. She reached out to touch Evelyn’s shoulder. She could read Eve’s internal worry over her dear friend. “Don’t worry, sweetie,’ she said with a soft smile, ‘everything will be alright. You’ll see.”

Evelyn wasn’t so sure.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Jose was mad. No, she was more than just mad. She was storming mad. So much of her mind was taken by her raging emotions as she was stomping from the atrium that she didn’t notice the small group of people walking towards her. In fact, if a strong hand had not of caught her by the shoulder she would’ve walked right into them. With a sharp gasp and a stumble back, Josephine looked up in a bit of shock to see Eira and Saga standing before her and looking rather perplexed. It was Saga’s hand that had stopped her. The two were not alone. Eira had in each of her grip one hand belonging to the six year old twin boys she bore to Saga.

“Josephine,” Eira spoke in soft worry, “are you alright? You look ill.”

Jose shrugged off the Saint’s hand with a jerk of her shoulder with a dry mumble, “I’m just exhausted. Long flights.”

The beautiful Goddess gave a nod of her head, delicate spun silk of gold tickled her cheeks. “Why don’t you come and sit with us and relax.   Have some tea?”

“No thanks,” she replied with a shake of her head and with a quick glance back, “I don’t think I’m welcome.”   With that, she bid them a good bye then brushed past, disappearing into the hotel hallway.

Gaia’s handmaiden growled low in her throat, a growl that caused the Gold Saint to actually take a step back. Saga knew that when he heard that growl, the Garou was ‘irked’ – to say the least. Eira then turned her cunning and narrowed eyes of bronze towards the group of women she knew were not too far away then gave a shake of her head. “And so it starts,’ she grumbled in comment with a slight sight, ‘I was afraid of this. I told them all to leave Josie alone. Should I take a guess as to who started on her?”

Saga eyed his Starmate and wife with a calm expression. The handsome, blue haired Saint touched his wife’s arm, saying, “I don’t think you need to guess.” A little tug upon his pant leg drew Saga’s soft eyes. He smiled to Drake, reaching down to stroke a hand through his son’s deep blue hair. “What it is?”

Drake pouted out his lips. “I’m hungry,” he told his father.

“We shall have dinner soon.”

Drake’s pout deepened.

Eira glanced to her husband. “Perhaps you should go find Milo and inform him that Josie is here and on the war hunt? I think I’m going to have another discussion with the girls and lay out some ground rules.”

Saga couldn’t agree more. His wife was a strategist, a brilliant mediator and thus she could defuse any situation.   The air about her was already starting to crackle with irritation, and so he kissed her cheek. “Try not to make Sophie cry too much. I don’t need my brother glaring at me for the rest of this trip.” When Eira shot him a hot look, he simply winked to her, turned then walked away with a wave being tossed over his shoulder. “Let me know when it is safe.”

“Where’s father going?” little Adian asked in his soft voice.

Eira with a soft chuckle, glanced down to her two boys. Drake was flailing an arm about in a frantic and happy wave of good bye to his father. Taking their hands, Eira replied to Adian, “He will return soon. Let’s go find Reece, shall we?” The mention of their good friend brightened the eyes of both twins. They gave a squeal then jerked their hands from hers, rushing off in the direction of voices. The Garou gave a roll of her eyes then followed after them.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Josie was slow in waking up later that day. The moment she had found her room and walked in was the moment sleep called to her. She didn’t really remember crossing the room to the bed let alone closing the room door, but somehow she found her way to the bed and fell face first upon it. All she remembered was seeing the massive king sized bed within the bedroom of her suit. The bed’s crisp white linens and blanket called to her, whispering seductively to her and so she listened. When her cheek touched the soft pillow, she was asleep.

She probably would have slept four more hours, or possible into the evening, if somebody was knocking on the damn door!

Growling, pulled a pillow over her head in hopes that the knocking would disappear. It didn’t help. The knocking continued. Well, this wasn’t going to do. Grabbing a pillow, Josephine slid from the bed and shuffled out into the main sitting room, past the kitchenette and dining table where she came to stand before the door. The pillow went flying through the air to ‘thump’ softly against the door. “Go away!” she snapped.

A soft and rather amused male voice spoke up from out in the hallway. “I will not go away. Open this door, woman.”

Narrowing her eyes as her brain registered the familiar voice, Josie stepped up to the door, rubbing at her sleepy eyes. She unlocked the door, pulling it open slowly so she could look out into the hall from a crack. “Aiolia?”

“Maybe?” chuckled the Leo Saint with his lips forming a charming smile.

“You’re such an ass,’ Josie muttered under her breath. The door groaned slightly as she pulled it open.  “What are you doing here? Don’t you have a wedding to plan?”

The handsome flashed a grin. “The wedding is already planned and ready to go,” he replied as he leaned a shoulder to the doorframe. He crossed his arms to his chest. “I apologize for waking you up. I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

“Yeah,’ she said through a powerful yawn that shook her entire body, ‘long day.”

“Understandable.”

“So…remind me what you’re doing banging on this door?”

“I’ve come to drag you down for dinner.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so. Night.” She began to shut the door when a hand snapped out to press and hold the solid structure open. A slender brow kicked up as did a heavy scowl. “Look, I’m really not hungry. I just want to sleep.”

“You need to eat.”

“I ate on the plane. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

“I’ll eat in the morning.”

“I’d really appreciate it if you’d join us, but first…I need to speak to you.”

“Oh hell.” Josie threw up her arms. “Of course you are!”

Aiolia smirked as he put hands upon her shoulders, turned her about and walked her back into the room and towards the couch. “I’ll make a deal with you. Hear me out and I’ll let you get back to bed.”

Josie sat to the couch with a heavy ‘thump’ then eyed the Gold Saint with a flat, cautious eye. “I could just kick you out…”

“You can certainly try.” Aiolia stepped to the dining table, grabbed a chair and drew it back so he could sit before her, facing her. He leaned forwards lacing fingers together and placing his arms across his knees. “Evelyn is very worried about you,” he began to say, his grey blue eyes softened upon the mention of his soon to be wife.

Josie’s body felt suddenly heavy. Damn, so Eve has sent him to come and chastise her and lecture her over what happened in the atrium? Really? So what if this weekend was for her friends’ wedding, if she was going to be treated with such disrespect and distrust and with rules slapped upon her, she’ll turn tail and go the hell home.   Sitting back, Josie clapped her hands upon her legs. “I appreciate you coming to check on me, Aiolia, but I think it is best that you just leave. I’m not in the mood to listen to any damn lecture.”

If there was one thing Josie had learned over the years was that the Gold Saints did not take well to being ordered about, then again, she didn’t either. Aiolia took her jibe with a grain of salt and smiled to her. “Look,’ he began to say softly and in a tone that held understanding, ‘I know what’s going on. I know how hard it is for you to be here. Believe me. Evelyn and I are very honored that you would take time out of your schedule to be a part of our wedding. But I want to make sure that we have an understanding between us that she and I don’t need to spend our wedding worried about you and Milo.”

Josie huffed. She tossed her glare away from him and sat back into the couch, her arms folded to her chest.

“You’ve probably guessed that I’ve been told what happened down in the atrium. Evelyn said you had stormed out. She didn’t give me too much detail, and I didn’t ask for it.   But know that whatever happened between you and the other girls has upset her, and you.”

“What am I? Two?” snapped Josephine as she turned an angered and hurt glare towards the Saint. “Why the hell am I the one under the inquisition here? Can’t you all just leave me be and let me enjoy this event without dangling my past and my problems over me like some twisted reminder of what happened between dumb-ass and me?”

“Nobody is out to get you, Josie,” said Aiolia with a frown, a frown to her victim attitude and the fact she referred to Milo as a dumb-ass. Though Aiolia held his own judgment over Milo for what had occurred between he and Shaina, the man was still a Gold Saint and deserved some level of respect.

“Don’t patronized me. I know that none of you have had a sit down with Milo yet, and I doubt any of you will. He’s a Gold Saint after all, and is an honorable warrior, one who stands up for the morals and the duties of the Saints. Well, I hate to burst your damn bubble, but he failed at that.”

Aiolia sighed heavily, his eyes pressed closed. He could’ve snapped his reply at her, expressing his dislike of her ripping apart the honor that the Saints stood for, but he didn’t. He held his tongue and counted to five. When he counted to seven, the Leo Saint raised his eyes. “We have, Josie,’ he told her softly, ‘we all have. I’ve told you before that when Mu and I found out that Milo had slept with Shaina and that you had left Sanctuary, we were demanding an explanation from him. Even the Pope began an inquiry as to the events leading up to Milo’s betrayal of your trust…of your bond.”

When the first tear fell, sliding delicate from Josie’s jade eyes, Aiolia moved forwards to cup her face within his hands. Out of all the Gold Saints, he had become a true friend to her through the deep friendship she held with his fiancé. “I’m saying this from the bottom of my heart, Josie. You need to come to terms with what happened to you. Don’t think you’re the only one who has suffered. Milo has never forgiven himself.”

Josie swallowed a sniffle and forced back a tear as she looked into her friend’s gentle eyes. She held a touch of satisfaction in knowing that Milo had suffered. He should be! He should suffer, after all, he was the one who fucked up!

“I’m not asking you to sit down and talk to him. I don’t even have the right to tell you to forgive him. All I’m asking is that you put aside your weakened pride and be polite and respectful to him. He has agreed to do the same, and with less drama and fuss.”

Aiolia instantly regretted his statement when he saw anger flash within her eyes. He raised his hands away from her, lifting them in defense. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insinuate that you’re being over dramatic…”

“Yeah, that was rather harsh,” hissed the American. She drew her knees up to her chest with a cheek setting atop her knees.

Aiolia moved off the chair to sit next to her. He draped an arm over her shoulders and said softly, “Talk to me, Jose. You’ve always been able to confide in me, and not once have I broken your confidence.”

His words were true. She knew that. She knew that at any time she could go to him with her problems and he would always listen to her and let her talk. But still talking to him wasn’t that easy. She hadn’t even seen Aiolia or Evelyn in over two and a half years, speaking only by phone when her tours gifted her with the pleasure of having a tiny bit of a social life.

In the end, Josie knew she would need to face reality and the rational understanding that times change, people change...everything changes, for the better or the worse. Releasing a deep sigh, she leaned into the comforting strength of her friend as words began to tumble forth from her. “I’ve gone through so much pain, Aiolia. I’m afraid that if I see him, or even hear his voice, that I’ll fall back into that pain and not be able to get out. I’m so afraid of reverting back into that dark place that had captured me that even Coralline won’t be able to help me.”

“What are you afraid of, Josie? None of us will allow that to happen, not again.”

“It’s Milo,’ she whimpered, ‘I know he’s here. I can feel him already, and I did the moment I came close to this place. My Starmark has been burning, and I can feel the pull towards him. I can’t face him, not yet.” She shook her head sending strands of strewn hair about before burring her face into her knees. “I know I’m being a child. I know I’m being weak, and I know that I can’t get away from what he did to me. I just can’t go through with seeing him so quickly. It’s just too painful.” She raised her saddened eyes to him. “I’ll come to your wedding, Aiolia, but to hell if I’m going anywhere near him. I just can’t...”

Taking a deep breath, Aiolia nodded. “I’ll agree to that, and I’ll tell Milo to stay clear of you. I know personally that he is wanting to see you.” When she began to shake her head, he squeezed her shoulders. “I listened to you, now you can do me the honor and listen to me.” She sighed and he continued, “He wants to settle this tension between you two. He’s not a fool, Josephine. Your two souls have been tied together since the dawn of time, just like every other Starmate that has ever been born. You can sit here and tell me that you never want to speak or see him again, but you need to come to the realization that you two will be bonded through the rest of this life and into the next and the next and the one after that, forever. Milo has told me that he can’t live like that. He is wanting peace between you two. He has accepted that you will have nothing to do with him and that you do not trust him or love him or respect him. He’s come to peace with his failing you, now you need to come to peace with him.”

Gently, he drew her against him into an even tighter embrace. He could tell that she was on the verge of tears. “I’m not asking that you go out of your way to be nice to him. However, Eve and I ask that you try to be cordial to him if you do come face to face with him.”

“Cordial.” She snorted, rolling her eyes. “You mean to ask me not to kill him.”

“Something like that. If you want to beat him into your next life time, come visit Sanctuary and you two can go at it till the damn cows come home.” He chuckled. “Isn’t that the American saying?”

A tiny little smirk touched her lips. She nodded in answer to his question.

“Why don’t you reconsider coming to dinner? We’re having a wonderful traditional Greek dinner in one of the dining rooms. You don’t have to stay long.”

“How can I after I embarrassed myself?”

“You’re among friends, Josie. Nobody here is ever going to judge you, not even Sophie.” He gave her another hug and kissed her soft hair before he stood. “Dinner will be ready in about half an hour,” he glanced to his watch.

“I don’t have to stay long?”

He shook his head, sending strands of unevenly cut thick and rich brown to dance. “You can stay for ten minutes if you like. Come and eat a bite then you can disappear back into this room and hide away till the wedding day.”

“If I decide not to come down for dinner?”

Leaning close to her, he gave a feigned growl. “Then so help me, I’ll send Milo up here to escort you down for supper. Do I make myself clear? This invitation is by Evelyn’s request.”

Her jade eyes went wide. “You wouldn’t dare.”

The man leaned back with nothing more than a devious and dark grin. He turned away, walking to the door. “Thirty minutes!” he called back before closing the door behind him.

Damnit! He would dare.

Jose’s head fell forwards when the door clicked closed. She whimpered then released a string of very unladylike curses. She didn’t want to go to dinner so she wouldn’t have to face the accusations that she knew were just waiting for her.

Aiolia kept his promise. Before the half an hour was up there came a gentle knock upon the door.

Right on time.

Groaning, Josephine finished twisting a lock of her hair around the hot curling iron so it would fall perfectly against her cheek to frame her face. She quickly unplugged the tool, skittered out from the bathroom then grabbed her shoes from the bed. With all of her tours and her panic filled schedules, Josie had become a pro at the ‘hop on one foot’ method of putting on shoes. Only one time did she fall, and look so graceful doing it. A second knock sounded. “Hold your damn ponies! I’m coming!”

Before opening the door, she took a moment to adjust and straighten her dress, a retro styled dress of glossy maroon over a petticoat of black with a mid-drift belt of black fit snuggly about her. Drawing open the door, she set her eyes on a face she had not seen for years, a face that made her heart warm. She smiled lovingly. “Mu.”

The Aries saint cast his friend one of his signature and charming grins. Handsome and gentle as ever, the Saint stepped forwards, offering her a polite and respectful bow. “A pleasure to see you, Josephine. Aiolia sends his regrets that he can’t be here himself so he asked me to escort you to dinner. I hope you do not mind.”

“I don’t mind. In fact, I’d prefer you over him. At least this way I know you won’t force me to dinner if I change my mind.” Smiling, she stepped out into the hall, closed the door then hugged the Saint. “You won’t hurt me if I start to fight you like a rabid Chihuahua.”

Mu gave a soft chuckle upon returning the embrace. “I have to say that Aiolia gave me other instructions if you refuse to accompany me to the dining room.” He flashed her a wink then offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

The two walked down the hall to the elevators. “I’m not going to get a lecture from you too, am I?”

“No,’ said the Saint with a shake of his head that sent the long strands of pale lavender against his back, “why would I need to? You’re an adult and have a right to act the way you want to, as long as your actions bring no harm or distress to others.”

Josie frowned. “Obviously you didn’t hear of what happened earlier.”

“I did.” He gave a nod and upon reaching the elevator, pressed the button to the first floor.

“And still no lecture?”

Mu glanced to her, smiling tenderly. “You've heard my lectures before, Josie. Do I really need to repeat myself?”

“Thank you,”

The Elevator door slid open and the two stepped inside. Mu motioned her forwards with a sweep of an arm. “Ladies first.”

Sighing, she stepped past him. Leaning to one of the mirrored walls of the elevator, Josie wrapped her arms about her slender waist as if to hide herself. They rode in silence, Mu keeping his gentle but thought filled eyes upon her the entire time.

“Maybe I should go and change.” Josie glanced down at her dress. “This dress might be too much for a simple dinner.”

The elevator came to a stop upon the first floor, a soft chime dancing the cabin just before the doors slid open.

“Why don’t you go on a head? I’ll head back up, quickly change then come back.”

Mu tipped his head to the side then smiled as he stepped towards her, pointing a finger out into the hallway. He didn’t have to say anything for her shoulders slumped and a heavy frown saturated her lips. “You’re a cruel man, Aries Mu,” she muttered, stepping past him and into the hallway.

“I try my best,” the Saint replied with another flash of his charming grin.                  

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Evelyn and Aiolia had certainly made a great choice in the location for their wedding. Not only where the hotel rooms up to Josie’s standards, so was the dining room. The massive room was covered from floor to ceiling in etched glass. The floor itself was of mosaic tiles, depicting beautiful sea scenery. The east wall looked out over the sea and two doors opened out onto a walkway outlined in tall greenery. Four large tables stretched across the room, covered with trays and platters of traditional Greek foods. The mixed scents of spices, of cooked meats and fresh breads along with fruits and cheeses teased Josephine’s starving stomach. Her eyes were watering from the food porn stretched out before her.

She took one step towards a table when a hot shudder dragged nails down her spine. Her steps stopped and she slowly slid her eyes towards the side. There, sitting in a chair at one of the tables, and in full discussion with Kanon, was her Starmate and the Scorpio Gold Saint, Milo. Her eyes locked upon him, staring at him intently and watching as he laughed over something Kanon had just said. A stab of painful familiarity ran through her soul upon seeing his lopsided grin and the way his blue eyes sparkled with humor while jabbing a finger towards the Gemini twin. She had to turn her eyes away before her mind decided to remind her just how handsome the man was.

Damn!

Too late. Josie found her eyes running back to him, against her will, to scan his lean yet strong form. Milo always did look incredibly sexy in a pair of jeans, especially black just like the ones he was wearing this night. His flesh was tanner than she remembered, but perhaps that was due to the buttoned up shirt of bronze with a black tribal pattern running along one side. The sleeves were rolled up his arms to expose tan flesh outlining taut muscles.

This wasn’t going to work, no way – no how.

She could make a break for it, run out and claim sickness as an excuse. Yeah, delayed airsickness. Better yet! Leprosy! That would work. She caught leprosy on the airplane.

Too late, Mu had followed her and was standing right behind her. As if sensing her apprehension, the Aries Saint touched a hand to her shoulder and leaned close to whisper, “Just ignore him.”

“What if he talks to me? What if he looks at me? What if he breathes on me?”

The panic that Mu heard within her voice brought a slight frown to touch his lips. He squeezed her shoulder in a gentle sign of understanding and compassion. “Then you smile to him, say hello and be cordial. If at any time you start to feel uncomfortable, just tell him that. You both need to show respect to each other’s wishes. If he still pressures you, come and get me. I’ll have a quiet talk with him. But honestly,’ Mu said with a smile, ‘have some faith in him. I said I would not lecture you, but I will say this. You must move on. You cannot hide within the past any longer. As long as you continue to wear your scars, you will never heal.”

She didn’t reply to him as he walked away to join his wife, Chastine, who was chatting with Shaka and Noel. And for a moment she stood completely transfixed, looking like an idiot no doubt. Then a voice spoke up from behind her, “Here you are.” Josephine nearly yelped to the voice that spoke up from behind. Turning about, she came face to face with Eira Kayna, Saga’s Starmate. The beautiful Garou and Goddess still held an air of immense power, wild freedom and internal female strength while embracing the loving and kind nature of motherhood. Next to her, and with his little hand in hers, was Adian, who quickly ducked behind his mother with a slight, timid smile upon his lips.

“I’m glad you came,” Eira said in her smooth and musical tone of voice. She smiled to her longtime friend. “Mu is right,’ she added, speaking low so to keep her words discrete, ‘it is time your scars healed. So lift up your chin, swallow your pride and show the Scorpio what a stupid idiot he was.”

Josie’s brows furrowed. She blinked a few times in confusion as to Eira’s words. “Wait, you’re not going to lecture me?”

“No. I will not.”

“Mu said I should just ignore Milo.”

Reaching out a hand, Eira brushed a curled lock of Josie’s hair to the side so that the tickly spun silk kissed her cheek. “Do not just ignore him, show him what a fool he had been. His mistake has cost both of you much. Hold your head proud, strut yourself like a bitch in heat and show that man what he lost, show him what his mistake cost him and make him suffer like a man should suffer.”

Josephine’s heart skipped from the power Eira’s words instantly swept through her. Standing there beneath the Goddess’ intense and passionate eyes left Josephine shivering. She could feel Eira’s feminine power, reaching deep to find her inner Goddess, the Wild Woman as Eira called it – the personification of the Feminine. “Show him what he lost…”

The Garou’s eyes sparkled and her beautiful features tucked into a devious expression. “You are his woman,’ she growled low and heatedly, ‘you will always be his woman due to his mark that you bear upon your flesh. He will always desire you, need you and crave you with more desperation and passion than any other woman. You need to show him, remind him that you are worth his suffering and that you are worth him fighting for.”

Josie snorted, rolling her eyes. “He’s not suffering. Besides,’ she shrugged her shoulders, ‘who would he be fighting with, for me?”

“He is fighting you for you.”

“Eira, that doesn’t make sense.”

“Doesn’t it? He will need to fight you to gain you. He will need to fight to prove to you that he is sorry for what happened and to show you that he has suffered just as you have suffered over his mistake.”

“You’re lecturing me,” muttered Josie.

Eira chuckled, idly stroking a hand through Adian’s soft hair. She never took her keen eyes from her friend. “I try not listen to the conversations my husband has with his fellow Saints,’ she said in a smooth exchange of topics, ‘yet there are times when I cannot help but let words touch my ears. I have heard Milo’s sadness and his pain when he has spoken to Saga during the investigation of his affair.”

“Investigation?” Josie glanced to Eira with a brow arched. “What investigation?”

“You did not know of the investigation that the Pope ordered?”

Josie shook her head.

“Interesting,” mewed Eira in thought. “Remember, men are fickle creatures. Their wills can be weakened with trivial and primal desires and urges. Milo will not speak of what truly happened that night. None of us know what happened between Milo and Shaina but Shion, and he will not break Milo’s confidence. Milo will divulge the truth to you in order to have you again.”

“Josie,’ she went on to say, ‘you hold so much power over that man, even if he has incredible abilities and powers of his own in being a Gold Saint. But you are the woman who holds not only his heart, but his soul.” Eira touched Josie’s cheek, bringing the younger woman’s eyes to focus upon her. “He, with all his heart and with all his soul, loves you. He has never forgiven himself for what he did and for what you did to yourself. Now go eat,’ she gave a little push to her friend, ‘I can hear your stomach yelling in hunger.”

With a sigh, Josephine turned her eyes away as Eira was pulled off by Adian when the young boy spotted his father and his brother. Even though Eira said she was not giving a lecture, Josie was sure as hell she just heard one. Very sneaky of Eira to hide a lesson in her words. The lesson was heard, loud and clear, and the passionate argument used to describe Josie’s role in Milo’s life sparked a sense of pride within her. Pride that she was the Starmate to the Scorpio Gold Saint. There was only of her in the entire world, she should be proud of that, but instead…she was also reminded that Milo had easily forgotten that and found another woman.

Damnit! Why did her mind have to haunt her with such negativity? Josie swore she had overcome her destructive inner-idiot through years of therapy with Coralline, but every so often, a negative and self-destructive smack took a notch out of her

“I need a drink.”

“You and me both.”

Josie flinched to an arm that came to fall upon her shoulder. She quickly glanced to the side to see the Cancer Gold Saint, Death Mask. “Mephisto,’ she chuckled, using the Saint’s born name, ‘don’t scare me like that.”

The man flashed her a devious and dangerous grin. “Why not? Scaring the shit out of people is what I do best.”

“Indeed.” She gave him a playful shove and a chuckle. “What do you want?”

“I’ve come to say hello. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. Besides, you look like you need a drink. There’s an open bar out on the patio. Come on, I’ll treat you.”

She narrowed her eyes. Mephisto offering to buy a drink? What was he getting at? However, right now, she wasn’t going to turn away the offer of a free drink.

A few minutes later and she was standing out on the patio of beautiful stone work that over looked a port of the resort. The warm sun stretched its golden rays out over the Mediterranean Sea. The scenery was breathtaking and enchanted Josie with just one look. Closing her eyes, she tipped her head into the sun’s setting rays as she leaned forwards against the stone wall. With the cocktail she had been sipping slowly helping to ease her and strengthen her resolve, Josie was growing more comfortable.

Mephisto had fallen quiet as he leaned his back to the wall next to her. He would steal a glance at her as he raised his beer to his lips for a long draw. “You’re looking good, kid.”

Josie smirked. “I guess so.”

“You rich yet?” he asked with a twisted grin.

Josie chuckled and shook her head. “Not yet.”

“I’ve heard your career’s taken off. I’m glad you’re getting yourself back on track.”

“So am I,” she whispered, taking another sip of her cocktail. Josie didn’t know why she opened her mouth to speak, but she did. “Mephisto?”

The Cancer Saint raised a brow as he turned his slender, almost evil eyes towards her. “Yeah?”

“You wouldn’t lie to me if I asked your opinion on something, would you?”

The man snorted. “You kidding? When the hell have I ever sugar coated anything I’ve fucking said? I may be one hell of a fucking bastard, but I’m an honest bastard.”

She smiled. “Good. I need some solid advice.”

“Oh yeah?” She nodded to his question and he went on to ask, “On what?”

“Is he really suffering?”

“Huh?”

Josie took a breath. “Eira and Mu have told me that Milo has been suffering because of what has happened between us. I don’t want to hear any more lectures or lessons on what happened. I know what happened. He slept with Shaina. I know I’ll never know why, and I know I shouldn’t give a shit any more after so long. But I can never stop thinking and wondering and pondering. It’s a fucking nightmare that won’t go away. I need to know if he’s really suffering, and since you’re the Cancer Saint and the man born to make others suffer, I can trust your opinion on the matter.”

Death Mask grinned. He took her statement as a damn good compliment. Out of all the Saints, he was the cruelest and the most deadly. He _knew_ how to make others suffer. He took pride in his work and enjoyed every second of it. He took a drink of his beer then set the bottle to the top of the wall.

“He hasn’t been the same since the day you left. He looked like a dead man walking when you left. For a long time he didn’t leave the Scorpio Temple. Then when the news came that you had tried to take your life, he just gave up. He honestly wanted to die.”

Josie’s eyes quickly glanced to the handsome Greek at her side. “He wanted to die?” No. She couldn’t believe that. Milo wasn’t suicidal! Then again, that could be said about her once. She proved all the believers wrong.

Mephisto nodded. “Fucking bastard just gave up on everything. He didn’t care about anything, not anybody.” He leaned back to the stone with his bare elbows placed up behind him on the wall.   “I remember that night when Camus and Shion went to tell him about your suicide attempt. I’ll never forget the cry of anguish that echoed across Sanctuary.” Drawing in a sigh, he raised his eyes to the crystal blue sky. “I know death and pain and suffering, Josie. Hell, I’m the harbinger of it all. I’ve seen the look of terror and torture upon the faces of men, but I have to say…I’ve never seen a look upon a man’s face as I saw that night upon his face. That look embodied horror and pure agony.”

“He was never the same man, Josie,” Death Mask added with a slight frown.

“What happened?”

The man shrugged his shoulders. “That’s not for me to say. Personal questions should be kept personal. I won’t start gossip and bullshit.”

“Mephisto…”

He shook his head and looked to her. “I mean it, Josie. If you want more answers then go to the source. Ask Milo what happened to him.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t talk to him.”

“Shit,’ Mephisto snarled, dragging a hand through his dark blue hair, ‘it’s been almost six fucking years, girl. When are you going to get your head out of your ass and grow a pair of balls, huh? You’re not a fucking pussy nor are you a whiny bitch, but damn…you’ve turned into a sniveling little girl.”

Josie’s cheeks heated, as did her blood. Anger swirled within her and she opened her mouth to snap back at him, yet something inside of her caught her words before they could be said. Perhaps it was reality that had hit her, a touch of truth. “Son of a bitch…”

“Hey now, that’s low,” muttered the Saint.

“No,’ Josie shook her head as her eyes blinked rapidly, ‘I meant…you’re right. I know you’re right. Everybody’s been right.” With a sigh, she laid her chin to folded arms, and her eyes turned out to the sea before her. “I’m not the first woman to have a guy cheat on her. I just didn’t expect him to be that guy. I thought he was above that, considering…you know…he’s a Saint.” She chuckled at the irony.

“Hell, Josie,’ said Mephisto in a soft voice, ‘he’s still a man, a human man. Mistakes will happen. We all make them. Hell, Saga went fucking nuts, murdered Shion, brainwashed Aiolia, ordered Shura to murder both Athena and Aiolos then started a damn war. You think Milo made a mistake?” He scoffed. “Saga’s got a lot more guilt weighing upon his shoulders. And we’ve all forgiven him. All of us, and I mean _all_ of us have forgiven Milo for his mistake. You’re the only one who hasn’t.”

“You mean not a single one of you condemned him for sleeping with another woman? If your Starmate had cheated on you, would you be so forgiving?”

“You can’t really ask me that, Josie.”

“Oh? And why not? You said you’d be honest with me.”

“Yeah. I did, and I am being fucking honest with you.”

“So why won’t you answer my question?”

“One,’ he chuckled with a smirk, ‘I don’t have a Starmate and two, if my Starmate hadn’t been in control of herself when she had the affair, I couldn’t condemn her.”

Josie blinked, looking at the Saint with a very perplexed eye. “What do you mean?”

Mephisto took up his beer then pushed away from the wall. He shrugged his shoulders as he took a draw from the bottle. “Talk to him. That’s all I gotta say. Looks like dinner’s ready. Come, kid,’ he clapped her on the shoulder and gifted her with one of his traditional psychotic smiles, ‘you can sit by me.”

She groaned as he gave her a little pull from the wall. “Oh goody…”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Dinner had been served and all who were gathered sat to their seats to enjoy the beautifully cooked Greek cuisine. Conversations were mild and with laughter ringing out across the room. Aiolos made a toast to his brother and his future sister’n’law then invited all of their friends to partake in the meal. The food was divine and left Josie’s starving tummy very happy.

She was happy that the atmosphere in the room was light and jovial. And for the most part, she was easily entertained.

Yet there was one small, looming problem.

Every so often Josie would notice that Milo was watching her. She realized that his beautiful blue eyes hardly left her as dinner progressed. And though Josie sat next to Death Mask, who for the most part tried his best to keep her entertained, she found avoiding Milo rather difficult. The Pull was so strong. The sudden want to be around him was almost overwhelming and became so obvious to the Cancer Saint that he ordered her second cocktail. The Pull is the term dedicated to the explanation of the intense desire and need to be close to a Starmate’s Saint, most often accompanied by the warming sensation of the Starmate’s ‘mark’, a birthmark looking mark of the constellation to which the Specter, Saint or God Warrior was associated with.   After years of being away from him, half a world away, Josie could often feel the want to be with Milo. Not only did her soul and her heart crave him, but her body did as well. She had never found another man so attractive, so sexually desirable than him. And not once had she gone to another man for any gratification.

The fact that she was still sexually attracted to Milo, and worse, sexually interested in him, drove Josie insane more than one night a damn week. It was like a curse! Even her own fantasies betrayed her by flooding her mind with erotic images of Milo and her enwrapped within the most perverse form of sexual bliss. Just the thought, reminiscing upon her exotic dreams, sent a shiver down her spine.

“Are you alright?”

The question came from a delicate voice and a little nudge from her side. She glanced up to see Evelyn looking to her with a worried expression upon her angelic features. Josie smiled giving a little nod. “I am, thanks to another drink.”

Eve turned her soft amber eyes down to the cocktail glass and frowned. She was not a friend to any alcoholic drink. She certainly didn’t approve of any person drowning their troubles in a class, yet she never forced her belief on another. “I see,” she said with a slight sigh. “How are you doing? Did you like the dinner?”

“The dinner was lovely. And…I’m doing okay.”

“Are you sure?”

Josie nodded. “If you don’t mind, I think I’m going to head back to my room now. I’m just so exhausted.”

Evelyn gave a smile and a nod. “Of course. I really appreciate you coming down for dinner. It means a lot to me.”

“You’re my friend,’ Josie said in reply, reaching out to hug Evelyn, ‘I’d do anything to see you happy.”

Eve returned the hug and upon hearing Josie’s proclamation, tightened her arms and whispered, “Then don’t ever take yourself away from me again, Josie. Please?”

Hearing the quiver within Evelyn’s voice broke Josie’s heart. There was nothing she could say but pull back and nod.

“Well, I hope you rest well. Listen, the girls and I are going to be spending the day at the beach tomorrow. Come with us.”

A day at the beach was extremely tempting, alright…more than extremely. The idea sounded heavenly. “That sounds nice.”

“Wonderful. I’ll phone you in the morning.” Evelyn kissed her friend’s cheek. “You should take a walk outside before you head on up to your room. There’s stairs that go down this wonderful little pathway and through the resort’s gardens. You can enter the buildings from the back. It is really quite a lovely walk at night.” She thought for a moment then added, “Come to think of it. There is a path that deviates from that path and goes down to the private beach. Aiolia and I took a walk down those paths to the beach for a little stroll last night.”

“It does sound nice. I might have enough energy for a walk.”

Evelyn stood from her chair. “See you tomorrow.” She waved then walked off to join another friend.

Left on her own, Josie bid Mephisto a good night then left the table. Her steps took her towards the hallway of the hotel, yet she stopped with a glance out to the beautiful scenery outside the doors. Sunset was upon the seaside resort, casting beautiful colors of reds and oranges against the blue horizon. The hour was still early in the evening, leaving a few hours of dimming light left. Perhaps a walk would do her well and end a busy and stressful day of travel on a good note.

So she turned away from the boring hotel hallway and walked out onto the patio to enjoy the scenic route to her room.

Milo’s blue eyes narrowed as he saw his Starmate stand from the table after a short talk with Evelyn. At first Josie seemed to be heading out of the room via the entry to the hall, but then she stopped and redirected her steps towards the outside patio. The Gold Saint tried to ignore her departure, but some unknown prickling sensation, a warning, started to creep up over his skin, leaving cool goose bump decorations.

From across the table, Mephisto noticed the change in Milo’s aura. The other Saint’s Cosmos was flickering ever so slightly and with worry. From the corner of his eye the Cancer Saint noticed that Milo was observing Josie’s departure out the patio doors. “Just go after her,” he said over the rim of his third beer.

Milo shifted his attention to Death Mask. He didn’t say anything but turn his eyes away.

Mephisto rolled his eyes. “Some Saint you are,’ he muttered, leaning back in his chair, ‘letting your Starmate walk out on your sorry ass for the second time.”

Milo’s eyes snapped back. His lips pulled thin. He didn’t like the way Mephisto just tossed out his opinion, nor did he enjoy the other Saint reminding him of Josie leaving in the first place years prior.

“Go after her.”

“Mind your own business, Mephisto,” snarled Milo.

Death Mask sneered as he ran a critical eye over his considered ‘friend’. “You don’t deserve a Starmate if you’re going to let her just skip away again with your fucking tail tucked between your legs and your balls cut off.” Pushing back his chair, Mephisto stood, turning a scowl. “You should be running after her with nothing more than the want to claim her again, to make her yours. But instead, you’re sitting on your ass, stewing in your depression. You make me sick.”

Milo bit his tongue as he level a deadly and dangerous glare towards the backside of the Cancer Saint as he walked off to join another conversation. His anger was simmering so strongly that his fingers, which were laced in his lap, were turning white with blood thinning tightness.

“She shouldn’t be alone out there.”

“Didn’t you tell me to leave her alone earlier, Camus?” Milo turned his eyes to his closest friend, the Aquarius Gold Saint, Camus.

The Aquarius Saint gave a nod as he took a sip of his coffee. His stern yet handsome face showed no flicker of emotions as he stared hard at his friend. “I believe I told you not to be foolish and to give her space. I said nothing to the point of leaving her alone. Cordial, I believe that is the word I used.”

Camus let his cold eyes trail his friend’s Cosmos. “I see your Cosmos becoming more unstable. What has you troubled?”

“I’m not sure,’ said Milo as he looked back to the patio and the open doors, ‘I just have a bad feeling…”

“Then you should listen to your inner voice, and go after her. She is still your Starmate. It is your duty to see to her safety.”

_‘Her safety…’_

Those words were a catalyst, setting off Milo’s internal drive to protect Josephine. Before another word was spoken, he was to his feet, following after her.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

To Be Continued

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
